pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Christmas
- Albanian= - Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Ryder | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = December 5, 2013 December 6, 2013 December 12, 2013 December 24, 2013 December 26, 2013 December 25, 2014 October 22, 2015 December 24, 2015 September 21, 2019 | overall = 20 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups and the Ghost Pirate" | next = "Pups Get a Rubble"}} "Pups Save Christmas" is the 11th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Santa's sleigh crashes and breaks in a snowstorm on Christmas Eve, and all of the presents are scattered across Adventure Bay. It's up to the PAW Patrol to fix the sleigh, round up the reindeer, find the presents, find the magic star, and most of all, save Christmas for Adventure Bay. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot (minor, mentioned) *Cali (minor) *Wally (minor) *Chickaletta (minor) *Bettina (minor) *Santa Claus (first appearance) *Dasher (minor, first appearance) *Dancer (minor, first appearance) *Prancer (minor, first appearance) *Vixen (minor, first appearance) *Comet (minor, first appearance) *Cupid (minor, first appearance) *Donner (minor, first appearance) *Blitzen (minor, first appearance) It's Christmas Eve Day in Adventure Bay, and the PAW Patrol are busy decorating a Christmas tree for Christmas, and are also excited for Santa Claus coming that night. With the aid of Marshall's ladder, they're able to decorate the upper parts of the tree as they sing their own version of "Deck the Halls" while they do so. Skye adds the star on top via her pup-pack. Afterwards, the pups retire to bed. That night, a storm looks to be blowing in as the pups are tracking Santa via radar, but upon seeing the storm, grow worried, but Ryder is confident Santa will make it through the storm no problem. The pups are excited and want to stay up to see Santa, but Ryder doubts they can. He's soon proven right when most of them fall asleep, and soon, Marshall joins them. Outside, Santa is struggling through the storm, when he brushes against the tree tops and loses his presents, nicks the roof of Farmer Yumi's barn, causing him to lose the Christmas star that keeps his sleigh and reindeer airborne, and soon crashes into the snow, where the reindeer run off in fright, much to his frustration and sadness. Back at the Lookout, Ryder is watching the radar, when Santa's beacon is lost in the blizzard. His pup-pad soon rings, and as he wonders who it could be, it is revealed to be Santa himself, asking for Ryder's help. Without the presents, the Christmas star, or the reindeer, Christmas will have to be cancelled since Santa will be unable to complete his trip. Ryder is horrified, but when Santa reminds him of the PAW Patrol motto of "No job is too big, no pup is too small," Ryder is ready to help and summons the pups. Once topside, the pups are still sleepy, but are soon fully awake when Ryder warns them of how severe the situation is. Once Ryder tells them of the situation with Santa, they are just as worried and horrified about what's happened to Santa, and Ryder makes it clear that he needs all the pups for helping save Santa and Christmas. The team deploys, and soon splits up: Ryder, Rocky, and Rubble find the remains of the sleigh, and set to work mending the broken runner, while Skye finds one of the lost bags of presents, which is soon retrieved by Marshall and Chase. Thought while Chase catches the presents with his net, Marshall is left to fall and land in the snow. Soon, Skye, Marshall, Chase, and Zuma return with all the gifts, and while repairs on the sleigh continue, Skye, Marshall, and Zuma will take care of delivering the gifts to Adventure Bay's residents, while Chase sets about hunting down and rounding up the reindeer. He soon finds Prancer, and herds him back to the sleigh, then goes for the rest. With the presents, Skye delivers to Katie and Cali at the Pet Parlor, Marshall does Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta at City Hall, and Zuma is interrupted delivering to Cap'n Turbot on Seal Island by Wally, who only wanted his Christmas present himself, which Zuma gladly delivers to him. The sleigh is soon repaired, but when Ryder calls Santa, he's still looking for the Christmas star. Checking the radar, they find the star landed at Farmer Yumi's. When they arrive, they find that the star landed on Bettina, causing her to fly like a reindeer. Luring her back to the ground with some hay, Rocky retrieves the star, and Ryder lets Santa know mission accomplished. Meanwhile, Chase is still having trouble rounding up the reindeer, but the aid of his megaphone finally gets them to cooperate. Once back at the sleigh, Santa returns the star to it's spot on the front of the sleigh, and the magic is restored. The pups soon climb aboard, and while amazed at being in Santa's sleigh, when they tell the reindeer "Dash away all," the reindeer take the pups on a ride through the sky, before Santa whistles for the reindeer to return to Earth, as he needs to get a move on as he's behind schedule as it is. With a final cry of "Merry Christmas, PAW Patrol! And thank you!" Santa departs to resume his journey. Back at the Lookout, Rubble is worried at how Santa has not left them any presents, but the other pups assure him that helping save Christmas for the whole world was the greatest Christmas ever, presents or no presents. Ryder soon reminds the pups they need to get to bed for Christmas morning, and the team retires to the Lookout for the night. Christmas morning, the team awakens to find that Santa returned on his way home and left them presents under the tree for them as thanks for helping him out. The pups are excited to open their gifts, but Skye tells them that Ryder gets the first one, and they all agree. The gift Ryder gets from the pups is a large bone, and while he is grateful to the pups for the gift, he returns the generosity by letting the pups have the bone instead, ending the episode as the pups and Ryder enjoy Christmas morning, and the knowledge of how they helped save Christmas for the entire world as well with helping out Santa Claus. *Deliver the presents to Seal Island. + *Deliver presents to Katie's Pet Parlor and City Hall *Round up the 8 Reindeer and bring them to Santa. *Dig Santa's sleigh out of the snow. *Lift up the sleigh and find a new piece to fix it. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Winter Rescues.png|link=Winter Rescues|''Winter Rescues'' (Nickelodeon) Pups Save Christmas DVD Cover.jpg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Canadian DVD)|''Pups Save Christmas'' (Kaboom!) Pups Save Christmas US DVD.jpeg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Pups Save Christmas'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol Winter Rescues DVD Russia.jpg|link=Winter Rescues|Зимние спасатели PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'Étoile de Noël DVD.jpg|link=L'Étoile de Noël|''L'Étoile de Noël'' Ryhmä Hau Joulu pelastuu & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=Christmas Is Saved|''Joulu pelastuu'' PAW Patrol Winter Rescues DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Winter Rescues|''Rettungen im Winter'' (Toggolino) 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功3 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功3|汪汪隊立大功3 PAW Patrol Τα κουτάβια σώζουν τα Χριστούγεννα DVD.jpg|link=Τα κουτάβια σώζουν τα Χριστούγεννα|Τα κουτάβια σώζουν τα Χριστούγεννα PAW Patrol Pups Save Christmas DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Die PAW Patrol rettet Weihnachten'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Save Christmas' Pages Category:Santa Claus calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rubble is a first responder (S1) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S1) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S1) Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:All pups are used Category:Santa Claus needs rescuing Category:Full Episodes Category:Full Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S1) Category:2013 Episodes Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Snow Episodes Category:Seasonal Episodes Category:No backup responders Category:Storm Episodes